When Lion's Roar and Wolves Bite
by xbellaboox
Summary: Robert Baratheon once cheated on Cersei on the island Greenstone, his mother's house. In revenge, Cersei and Jaime ruined his cousin Fallyn and make her no longer a match to marry. Her twin, however, is now lined up to marry Robb Stark to align the houses. Revisiting the past brings disaster, but a certain bastard cannot bare to watch the girl with emerald eyes hurt anymore.
1. New Alliances

**When Lion's Roar and Wolves Bite**

Plot: When Lady Fallyn Estermont is left ruined through Cersei and Jaime Lannister's revenge, she is no longer a worthy candidate for marriage. However, her twin Layah has been set to marry Robb Stark, and join their houses in alliance. The wedding is set to be a small affair, but not if Cersei has her way. Fallyn will encounter the Queen and her brother again, with disastrous consequences. However, a certain bastard is familiar with being wronged and whispered about, and finds he is unable to stand by and watch the girl with the emerald eyes get hurt.

So this is a story with some dark themes. But as we all know, Game of Thrones is pretty bleak! There will be no blushing virgins or sweet stories of a perfect life. The true nature of the Lannisters will really be shown in this story. It's pretty AU – the boys are older, in their early twenties cas I don't really fancy 14 year olds getting married in my story... Both been in many battles, but the war has not yet fully broken out. Jon/OC, Robb/OC.

_Notes: The house Estermont is a real house – Roert Baratheon's mother was part of this house and this is where my O/C characters fit in._

_P.S. The main character, Fallyn, her name is pronounced Fell-in. Reviews much appreciated_

_Hi guys, I know I should only write one story at a time but I just have so many ideas running round in my head. Plus I received my first ever flames on two of my stories, one because she didn't agree with my characters, MY characters! Argh, anyway, the other was for not updating every five minutes. I think people forget I am not constantly writing I do have other stuff on! Anyway, rant over. I just thought, well why not start new stories! I have this idea and I really like it so hope you do too_

**_Chapter One_: New Alliances**

She knew the rumours. She knew what they would whisper when she slipped back her hood. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. Sometimes she liked to pretend that she was covered in armour, that the words slipped off the cold metal without reaching her heart. But the reality was, every word pierced through her like a burning arrow. It had always been like this, since the day she was old enough to understand. With every whisper, every stare, her chin had lifted higher against them. So high, that she often found herself staring at the bright blue above her. She found that the looking to the sky was better than looking into a whirlwind of expressions. Judgement, confusion, anger, now laced with disapproval.

Betrayal and desolate gossip really did spread faster than a raven. She always thought it bleak of how one would always hear of other's demise rather than their successes. No one cared to hear of other's happiness. They did not want to think of other's being accompanied by bliss. They would rather hear about their faults, anything to whisper behind someone's back to make them feel better about their own life. It used to be somewhat easier, when the gossipers were limited to her own people at Greenstone. When she could place some of the blame on her mother and father. People never forgot who she was, but slowly, more interesting talk emerged. Of the wars, the scandals of the Kings and eventually, the imminent arrival of one particular King to Greenstone shores. She clenched her jaw against the reminder and hastened her horse forward.

Pushing the memory back into the depths of her mind, a flash of white sped before her and she felt some of the weight of the past lessen on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she forced a small smile as her twin sister Layah turned slightly on her horse towards her. Her normally pale skin was slightly flushed and she had obviously ridden hard to catch up with her.

'Are you more eager to meet my husband than I, sweet sister?' Layah puffed, her ruby lips drawing up in a slight smile. They had been riding for weeks; the journey from Greenstone to Winterfell was seemingly never-ending road. 'Or are you so eager to get rid of me Fallyn?'

Layah's face dropped considerably as she watched her often solemn twin, wondering if she truly would be happier at Greenstone without the burden of looking after her. Struggling not to roll her eyes at the naivety of her sister, Fallyn shook her head and her smile became genuine. Her innocent appearance really did follow Layah right through to the bone. Her golden blonde hair was dead straight, even as it flew about her face in the lifting wind. It was the envy of many on their home island, and it mirrored her mother's. Fallyn could remember her mother's long hair would cover her like a veil when she would embrace her. Layah's face, however, reflected her father's considerably. That striking blue gaze and slender cheekbones were a direct opposite of her twin sister. Often Fallyn had wondered whether the only thing they shared was the womb. Her own wild, dark hair reached the middle of her back in curling masses, while her deep green eyes were more hardened than her doe-eyed sister. She looked like no one in the House of Estermont. Some had grown to call her the lone turtle, a name which she hated more than she cared to admit. A turtle was such a pathetic animal to have on a coat of arms.

Running a calloused finger across the leather of her horse's reins, Fallyn sighed and pushed her thick mane of hair over her shoulder. It had long escaped the bonds that Layah had attempted to restrain it with. If they hurried, they would reach Winterfell before night fall. She did not want to spend another night with their small party of knights from Greenstone, whom she knew was here purely out of duty rather than love for the orphan twins. As soon as they reached the gates, Fallyn had no doubt they would only stay long enough for the feast, a night's sleep in a warm bed and then they would head straight back to Greenstone. The only interest the island had of the marriage of Layah Estermont and Robb Stark was of pity for the poor man who had to marry a woman who had a deserter for a mother, a drunkard for a father and a ruined sister.

There would be no one at the wedding in support of Layah except for Fallyn. Even then she was reluctant to leave the halls of Greenstone at the inevitable onset of new whispers she knew would come with the people of Winterfell. It was not her who had been welcomed into the hall, it was her sister. The pure one who still held her innocence, both in the literal sense and in her demeanour. The hardened girl beside her had an outlook as black as her horse. She had no notions of love or a welcoming future. Fallyn could feel the smile falling from her weary face as the thoughts entered her mind. They were harder to push back now that she was not in the safety of the chambers of Greenstone. Even though she hated it more than she cared to admit, she had nowhere else to go. Shaking her head once more, she slowed her horse to stay alongside Layah. This was about her; this was going to be her fairy tale. Who was she to ruin it with memories of her bitter past? She would be the dutiful sister and be what everyone expected of a lady. She would greet her sister's new family with all the false welcoming joy she could muster. Suddenly a burning grasped Fallyn's chest as the realisation hit her. This would be Layah's new family now. She would not be returning with her to Greenstone, and she would be alone. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the reins harder, this was no time for weakness. She was meant to be the strong one.

Turning towards Layah as she sat sulking, Fallyn knew her sister would at least be safe with the Starks.

'Of course I wish to rid of you, little sister,' Fallyn teased, knowing her twin hated being called out on her short stature. Fallyn was not tall but she stood at least a head taller than Layah, and she never let her forget it. Fallyn smiled as Layah pouted expectedly, 'The Stark boy has no idea what he has agreed to.'

Layah huffed, but was clearly relieved her sister was well enough to taunt her with childhood banter. Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced at her hardened sister from the corner of her navy eyes. Layah knew it was going to be hard to watch her sister leave after the wedding. Go back to that island where they were both hated. Back to nothing but bitter memories and locked chambers. It should have been Fallyn who was to marry Robb Stark. She was the older of the twins, the one with brains, the one who could fight. Swallowing heavily against the nasty taste in her mouth, Layah frowned. She was also the one who had been tricked by her own cousin's brother by law. By the Queen's brother. It was something they had never spoken about, since the night that he left Fallyn, broken and ashamed. Not even Layah knew the full story, but she heard the whispers like everyone else. The Kingslayer had ruined her sister, to the point where she was no longer considered a worthy match. Layah's bottom lip trembled slightly as she remembered how damaged he had left her, body and soul. In the two years that had followed, summer had drawn slowly to a close and Fallyn had never truly recovered.

'Thank you for coming, sister,' Layah spoke quietly, knowing her twin was not one to converse anymore. A fact which saddened her greatly. Fallyn did not reply, barely acknowledged she had heard her sister speak. 'I know this is not what was supposed-'she began but was cut off by Fallyn's stony gaze as she turned towards her slowly.

'Don't,' Fallyn growled simply, 'What's done is done.'

She did not spare her sister another glance, but forced her horse into a quickened pace once again. The sooner they got to Winterfell the better. Conversation was strained between the sisters at the best of times. This was not one of them. Layah did not bother to catch up; she knew she had ruined any chance of talking further with Fallyn. It had been like this for longer than she cared to remember. Short, sharp conversations that displayed none of the former fire and passion of the dark-haired Estermont. Layah wished she could make Jaime Lannister burn for his deceit, if only to watch Cersei's face to feel the pain of losing someone you love. Even though Fallyn was still beside her, she was a shell. Back in Greenstone, she would lose herself completely.

Layah spent so long worrying about her sister that she barely noticed that they were approaching the gates. Suddenly she felt like turning and fleeing, this was not meant to be her. She won this marriage by default, not because she deserved it. She was to marry a man she had never met. She was not ready for this; she was barely twenty years old. Past marriage age according to some, but she still felt like a child. Never before had she wished her mother was by her side to help her. She would know what to say. Fallyn would be there to protect her until the wedding, but after that, she would be all alone. Layah could feel her heart beating in her chest, threatening to break out of the fragile cage. Her breathing quickened and her horse came to a stop before the gates. She could see the Stark's lined up dutifully, perfectly aligned and waiting. Waiting for her.

Tears pooled in her eyes as her trembling hands battled between turning the horse around and urging him forward. All she could think of as she saw Fallyn waiting for her was that this was not meant to be this way. Fallyn's green eyes were empty as she got her first glance at Winterfell, it was like looking at a statue in the crypts. She showed no emotion, no indication that she was scared. But that had always been her, she was the brave one. After Jaime got his hands on her, she was the brutal, hardened one.

The guards behind her began to grumble as she stalled moving forward into Winterfell. Her horses' hooves were just outside the pillars, moving restlessly as its rider shook with fear. Fallyn looked towards her twin and her eyes softened slightly. She would not hold her hand through this, Layah needed to learn. This was her family now. She would not be bottle fed by her husband. Layah did not move as Fallyn moved her horse towards her and gripped Layah's reins. The shaking girl turned wide eyes on her sister as Fallyn moved them forward into Winterfell.

'Fallyn, I can't,' she choked, fear coursing through her. Fallyn clenched her jaw, she wished she could protect her sister, but knew it was out of her hands. The only thing she knew was if the Starks did not treat her sister honourably, they would pay in blood.

'I'm right here, little sister,' Fallyn whispered, careful to keep her eyes away from the Starks. She knew the whispering would start soon. 'You are safe now.'

Fallyn's words seemed to comfort Layah slightly, enough to quell her shaking hands enough to take the guard's hand as he helped her from her horse. The guards did not bother to assist Fallyn; she had not seen such treatment in over two years. It did not bother her; she did not need anyone's help. One of the guard's stepped forward towards the Starks, and presented them briefly, before turning to the twins expectantly. Layah effectively hid behind her sister like a small child and Fallyn let out a deep sigh as she turned towards the line of Starks.

Let the whispers begin.


	2. Storm Clouds

Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think :)

**Chapter Two: Storm Clouds**

I can barely look at you,

But every single time I do,

I know we'll make it anywhere…away from here.

To think I might not see those eyes,

Makes it so hard not to cry,

And as we say our long goodbyes…

I nearly do.

_One of the guard's stepped forward towards the Starks, and presented them briefly, before turning to the twins expectantly. Layah effectively hid behind her sister like a small child and Fallyn let out a deep sigh as she turned towards the line of Starks._

_Let the whispers begin._

Fallyn was not well-acquainted with how to act the proper lady. Sure, she had read about the part, but sparse time had been spent by her tutors on etiquette and poise. She had never needed it; visitors to Greenstone were never interested in the twins of the shameless Lord Lomas Estermont. More often than not she would offend someone with her manner, the way she talked or the way she barely looked anyone in the eye when they spoke to her. After a while, it became harder to look into someone's eyes when it was clear they held no respect for you or your family. In the end, she stopped caring.

As her eyes fell on the line-up of Starks, she felt overwhelmingly unprepared. She would normally not care, not bothering with forced smile or exchanging of pleasantries. Rumours had already spread far and wide about her; why not give them something more to talk about? Why not add rude and arrogant to the long list of adjectives used to describe her. But it couldn't be like that with the Starks. This was her sister's family. She would not let her demeanour ruin the impression they gained of the Estermont's. Fallyn would have to pull herself together and be what her sister needed her to be. She had a lifetime of bitterness ahead of her, a few days more of dishonesty would not harm her.

Trembling hands grasped the back of Fallyn's coat as she tried to remember how to make a smile without it looking like a grimace. Shaking her sister's hands off she pulled her to her side and gave her a stern look. Layah's pale skin had lightened to utterly transparent and she looked ready to fall into a faint. It was now or never, they could only stall for so long until the Stark's began to wonder whether they were rethinking their visit to Winterfell. Twisting Layah's arm slightly, Fallyn pulled her forward towards her new husband. Behind the line of Stark's stood what she could only assume were a group of knights and maids here to welcome them, and she knew they did not need another reason to talk about the twins. She had to be the strong one for her sister, otherwise they would both fall apart.

Noone could deny that the Stark's were a well-bred family. They were all sturdy jaws, and fierce eyes. _Just like wolves, _Fallyn could not help but think. As she looked into the icy eyes of Lord Eddard Stark, she could almost feel the protectiveness he held over his family. She had heard that the coldness of his eyes reflected his frozen heart. Knowing all too well the falsehood of much of the gossip of Westeros, she paid no attention to this. She held his gaze for as long as she could, as the Lord of Winterfell searched her undoubtedly dirt-streaked face. She could see wariness in his eyes, assuming that he too had heard stories of her.

Breaking his gaze, she bent her knees slightly in curtsy, wondering if this was even appropriate. Lord Stark made no comment, and she dragged back the urge to sigh. This was all so terribly ridiculous.

'Lord Stark,' Fallyn spoke quietly, her voice seeming to have left her back at the gates. Unsure of what to say next, her eyes darted to the scar at the Lord's cheek. 'I have heard many great things of you in battle. House Estermont is privileged to join an alliance with you.'

Beside her, Layah gasped slightly and Fallyn cursed her hasty tongue. The Lord would not care for her comments of his fighting technique. Nor of her opinion of an alliance which she was barely a part of. Fallyn bit her lip and she thought she saw the corner of Eddard's lips lift in a small smile.

'As is House Stark, Lady Fallyn,' Eddard's deep voice was laced with slight amusement and she wondered whether to be insulted or relieved. She chose, instead, a forced smile as her sister finally gained the courage to step forward. As Layah presented herself flawlessly, Fallyn moved aside slightly to let her sister meet her new father by law. Eddard seemed to assess her twin in the same manner as he had Fallyn, and Layah's worry seemed to dissipate at his words. Her job was done; she was in the hands of the Starks now. Fallyn wondered briefly when she could slip away without being noticed. A warming tone snapped her out of her reverie and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she inwardly cursed her ignorance of how to properly greet.

'Lady Fallyn, we welcome you and your sister to Winterfell,' the woman at Lord Eddard's side smiled a genuine smile through her kind words. It was a rare sight to see and Fallyn frowned briefly, unsure of how to respond to such kindness. She knew the fiery-haired beauty must be Lord Eddard's wife, Lady Catelyn. Bending her knees again, she felt her weary legs shake slightly. It had been a long journey and she wished for nothing more than to drown herself in the wine of Winterfell.

'My thank-you, Lady Catelyn.'

It was clear that she realised Fallyn was unfamiliar with these formal pleasantries and turned towards the family at her side. Motioning slightly with her hand, Fallyn took her cue to progress down the seemingly endless line of Starks. Smiling once more at her, Lady Catelyn turned to her new daughter to be. The tall man before Fallyn could be no other than Robb himself. The eldest and undoubtedly as staunch as his father. She wondered if he looked to her and was glad he would not have to marry her. Glancing quickly to her sister's golden locks, she had no doubt of the answer. Before she realised what was happening, Robb reached for her hand and she bit back a startled yelp. She did not like men touching her and her skin crawled as he brought her fingers briefly to his lips. His frosty gaze was a lighter shade than Lord Eddard as he nodded at her.

'Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Fallyn,' Robb's voice reflected his fathers, but he did not offer her a smile. She did not expect one, there was no doubt he would want to play the part of respectful and loyal Lord of Winterfell. Emotion did not fall into that role. She nodded briefly at him, not meeting his eyes. Fallyn did not care to see what views he held of her. Lord Eddard's children were beautiful; Sansa was everything a lady should be. Little Arya was everything one should not, making Fallyn wink at the young girl who eyed the sword at her side.

'Can I hold it?' Arya boldly asked, her eyes never leaving the intricately designed handle. Fallyn's eyebrows rose slightly, maybe she wasn't the only one who was inexperienced with appropriate mannerisms. Her sister Sansa elbowed her slightly, cursing her under her breath and the corner of Fallyn's full lips rose slightly. She liked this young Stark more and more.

'It is not a toy, little one,' Fallyn said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Arya huffed in such a similar way to Layah that Fallyn felt the grin on her face grow. Clearly comments on her stature were equally unappreciated. Fallyn leaned closer as Layah stumbled a curtsy to her new husband.

'But maybe I shall show you before I leave,' Fallyn murmured, not missing the disapproval on Sansa Stark's face. The glee on Arya's, however, made it all worth it. The youngest children, Bran and Rickon were equally shy, but she felt more at ease with them than the older of the children. They were not yet old enough to listen to the tales of others. Still innocent with worries of climbing and dinnertime rather than of the desolate future.

Fallyn had acquainted herself with all of the Starks when she turned to see Layah still falling over herself to Robb. Her face was a flushed pink, hands gesturing wildly as she spoke to the somewhat shocked man.

'I am so humbly greatful for such a welcoming and honourable family to accept me,' Layah stammered, and Fallyn wondered briefly how long she had been throwing these willowing sentences at her future husband. 'I look forward to pleasing you.'

Fallyn could feel such an unfamiliar feeling bubble in her chest at the ridiculous words spilling from her dear sister's mouth.

'Er, I mean pleasing your family!'

This time Fallyn could not stop a snort of laughter escaping before she realised what she was doing. She hastily tried to cover it with a cough and did not need to look up to know that stares of disapproval were sent her way. Risking a small peek up through her lashes she saw looks of confusion on the younger children's faces, somewhat startled looks on those older. Fallyn battled inwardly with herself, on one hand she willed for Layah to quell her ill-fated remarks, but she hadn't felt the urge to laugh in such a long time. Layah was wringing her hands together, trying to find the words to remedy the situation, and seeming to come up lost.

'You are most welcome, Lady Layah,' Robb spoke quickly, for fear of what would next come out of his lady's mouth. 'I'm certain you will…please us all.'

Now Layah was not the only one blushing furiously as Robb tried to remedy a sinking conversation. Fallyn let out a small keening sound as she tried desperately to force the laughter down. Resorting to biting her lip firmly she turned her gaze from the pitiful pair so desperately trying to please each other, but only serving to release worsening innuendos. If she continued to look at the future partners, she would surely lose it all together and be banished from Winterfell altogether. Lord Eddard hastily attempted to draw the introductions to a close and Fallyn looked to the sky as she tried to reign these new found emotions in. The smile tugging at her lips was ever-threatening and she longed for a distraction.

The storm clouds were rolling in above them, the blackened clouds blocking out the lowering sun as it descended on the horizon. As the first rain drop hit Fallyn's cheek, she felt the familiar feeling of eyes watching her. Releasing her lip from her teeth she forgot that she did not succumb to the feeling any longer. That looking into the eyes of the disappointed did her no good. But before she could stop herself, her eyes fell into the crowd behind the Stark's who were drawing their coats around themselves, ready to retreat into the castle. There, she found herself locked in the gaze of storm clouds, black as the night. The small smile that still held her lips, slipped slightly as she looked into the first set of eyes which she could not read. They were not stony, but not welcoming. Not fierce, nor innocent. Just watching.

His dark curls resembled her own as they fell about his face in the wind. Most men looked at her like a predator would watch their prey, but this one did not. She felt herself frown slightly, uneasy with such an unfamiliar gaze. Surely this man was not a knight, for he wore no armour or crest. He was no squire, for he looked to serve no one as the crowd began to part. His eyes flicked briefly to Layah and Robb as they passed, flushed and undoubtedly already enamoured with each other despite their inability to talk any sense. Fallyn felt a trickle of warmth down her chest and her eyes dropped to his mouth which lifted slightly in a crooked grin at the couple. Women back home would fall at his feet at such a sight, for he held the undeniable and rugged beauty of the other Stark children. As his dark gaze flicked back to her own, the small smile still held his lips as he nodded slightly to her, before turning away with the rest of the crowd.

At once, Fallyn knew who the man with the storm cloud eyes was. Rumours of Eddard Stark's bastard child had, of course, reached Greenstone. Shaking herself slightly she watched as he retreated, but she took no haste to catch up to her twin. As the rain fell heavily onto Winterfell, Fallyn withdrew to cover away from the crowd and retreated to the stables. She had spoken as little as possible to anyone, and wanted it to stay that way. Watching the storm clouds take over the sky completely, she let her weariness of the ride trickle off her as she slid to the stony floor, soft sounds of horses surrounding her. At last, she was alone.

Letting her head fall back to rest on the wall, she let out a deep sigh that she hadn't known she was holding. She felt no guilt is hastening away from the Stark's, she was not one of them. She had done her best not to make a fool of her sister, rather Layah had done that herself. Fallyn had no energy left to laugh at the memory. She let the haze of sleep begin to call her and the thought of eyes of a storm cloud consume her. As her head began to droop, a soft prodding startled her and she grabbed whoever disturbed her. The little face of Arya Stark stared back at her as Fallyn grasped the child's shirt tightly.

'I-I'm sorry my lady,' Arya started, guilt plastered on her face. Fallyn released the girl's shirt swiftly and rubbed her eyes. Gods she was tired.

'Hello little one,' she mumbled in between a yawn, 'Shouldn't you be readying for the feast?'

Arya looked mildly miffed about the comment but quickly recovered and sat down next to Fallyn. The girl fiddled with the hem of her shirt as her eyes ran briefly over the sword once more.

'Why would I be getting ready so early?' Arya looked at Fallyn like she was slightly unhinged and Fallyn raised an eyebrow. 'You must be like Sansa, taking days to ready for a stupid feast.'

Arya picked up some straw behind her and broke it rather viciously, put out with the thought. Fallyn frowned; Layah had assured her the feast would take place on their arrival, to be followed by the wedding in the next days to come. She almost groaned at the thought of a drawn out process.

'The feast is tomorrow then?' Fallyn asked, one more day would be bareable. She felt Arya shrug beside her as she continued to shred the hay.

'Whenever the King arrives,' she grumbled, 'Father says it will be tomorrow and stupid Sansa keeps talking about Prince Jofferey-'

Fallyn barely heard the next words that came out of the young Stark's mouth. Her heart had stopped in her chest and bile had risen threateningly in her throat. _No, _she thought viciously. _It was a small, rushed wedding._ Surely Arya was wrong.

'The King?' Fallyn could barely speak, ashamed with the way her voice trembled. Arya did not notice the fear in her voice, ignorance really was bliss.

'Haven't you been listening?' Arya frowned, now standing and placing her roughened palms on her hips. 'Can you show me how to use a sword so I can fight Prince Jofferey?'

There was no mistaking that name, or his parents. There was no mistaking who would ride in the company of the King. As Fallyn stood, her knees nearly giving way as her shaking palm held onto the wall to guide her. She could barely see past the wave of blackened fear and rage that was cast across her mind.

The King was coming. It was time to leave.


	3. Caught in a Cage

**Thanks for being patient guys! Have been so busy – just got accepted for interviews to do a Master of Audiology, yay! But I put in some time to do this chapter, hope you like it xx**

**Chapter Three: Caught in a Cage**

_There was no mistaking who would ride in the company of the King. As Fallyn stood, her knees nearly giving way as her shaking palm held onto the wall to guide her. She could barely see past the wave of blackened fear and rage that was cast across her mind. _

_The King was coming. It was time to leave._

The rain was coming in torrents, a heavy haze that was relentless as it battered the walls of Winterfell. The stinging needles pierced through the heavy cloth that hung soaked around her. The howl of the wind that whipped around her was so immense that she could barely hear the slosh of her boots as she competed against the brewing storm. Though the cold shook her to the bone, it was nothing compared to the icy grip that crushed her chest. The walls around her lungs slowly began to cave in, cringing away from the memories that she tried so hard to push back. But they trickled through the bars across her thoughts like torrents of black ink. Like a thick poison.

_Faces she knew so well…faces she had trusted, twisted into sneers. Hands that had once protected her, tearing, bruising, hurting… Fists that knocked her to the ground, boots that knocked out the wind._

The weight of the memory she had held back for so long was like a mallet to the chest. She stumbled slightly as she rounded into the court yard and had to shake herself both physically and mentally to quell to vicious thoughts. Blinking hard against her conscience she slammed the door shut to her past. A fierce gust of wind threatened to knock her back but thoughts of the King spurred her on.

These thoughts consumed her, where she was not even aware of her surroundings anymore. As she stumbled blindly through the courtyard, she was almost sent backward into the mud by one of her own men. He cursed at her in words she did not care to comprehend, and Fallyn barely acknowledged him as he attempted to pull the remaining horses through the rain into the stables. Her shivering was so severe she was unable to string a coherent sentence together and instead, she stepped aside in a muted apology. Watching the restless horses at the man's side, she considered pulling the reins from the man's hands. She could ride out of here and never look back. The man, _Kaiem,_ she remembered, looked at her with a similar look of disdain that she was used to. Shaking his head, he continued on his path and she clenched her jaw against the bitter words on her tongue. They were not her horses, she had no right to claim one let alone the three that the man led away.

It did not matter, as soon as she left this place, she would worry about her ride home. Turning away from the retreating man, Fallyn steeled herself against the rain once more. Even in the blackness and haze of rain, she could make out the battered gates of Winterfell. There was a reason why this fort had never been taken, why a Stark had always resided within these walls. There was one way in, and the same way out. As Fallyn stepped close enough to touch the solid walls, her eyes flickered shut, closing them against the sight of the fastened gates. Her shaking palm came to rest on the slick metal and she leant her weight on it slightly, looking up to men at their posts high on the wall.

Rain drops fell heavily into her hooded eyes as she swallowed against the thick fear in her throat. She needed to leave, and the raw ache she felt as she called and shouted to the men was a welcome pain against that in her chest. She called until her voice broke into pieces, but it did her no good. The men so high up could not hear her against the howling wind. As she beat her fists on the gate, the hollowed banging blended in with the thunder, and she wondered if the torrents streaming down her face were from the rain, or from her tears. She choked back a scream of anger, frustration, fear…of endless emotion, and barely noticed the slight tinge of red on her tightly clenched fists. Once again, she was trapped in a cage with nothing but time to accompany her. And even then, time was not on her side. It would eat away at her, each ticking second bringing the King and her fate closer. Soon, she would be in this cage with not only wolves, but a pack of bloodthirsty lions. What made it worse, was her sister was right in the heart of it. The King. The Lannisters. Him.

Her heart could no longer keep up with her racing thoughts and she felt herself descending into darkness, her memories consuming her. There was nothing she could do. It would happen all over again. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she felt for something to hold onto, lest she fall back into the mud. As she stumbled blindly, her hand caught a wooden post and she gripped onto it so tightly that she felt a nail break against the grain. The cold was now so sharp that she did not even feel it.

The pounding of her heart sounded so loud to her own ears that it almost blocked out the brewing storm and Fallyn knew her legs would not hold her shaking form for much longer. She did not know where her unsteady steps were taking her, the mud beneath her boots sinking beneath her heavy step. As she finally she stumbled on the uneven path, she could not help but think at least the ground would steady her. Before she could fall, and no doubt not get up, a solid hand gripped her arm tightly through the heaviness of her cloak. Her skin was so numb from the chill that the touch felt feather light, nothing like the touches she was used to. If she had the energy, she would pull from the grasp, but she could not make her muscles work anymore.

Fallyn's glassy eyes rose to that of storm clouds, worry and uncertainty etched across them. At least she could read that expression, though it was unwelcome. Jon Snow's dark hair was plastered to his face from the wind and the rain, his shadowy eyes matching the storm behind him. He simply watched her, searching her face with that frown ever deepening. He did not release her arm and for this she was glad for she surely would have fallen and embarrassed herself in front of her sister's family.

The man before her did not appear phased by the rain, nor his now saturated clothes. Hesitating for a moment, he sheathed his glimmering sword and pulled her lightly under the cover of the training yard. Fallyn did not resist the gentle tug, welcoming the shelter from the icy rain. Her eyes drew to the battered training mannequin who leaked straw onto the floor from gaping wounds in its sack clothing. A sombre silence surrounded her, the rain now muted against the wooden roof. Now, she could hear her heavy, unmatched breathing and tried to pull herself together. If Jon noticed signs of the war raging inside her, he did not say. Rather stayed clear of emotion all together, his face set in stone. It was then that she realised how utterly silent he was, barely making a sound as he lifted the heavy fur from his shoulders. Fallyn lifted her eyes to his throat, watching as it moved with a heavy swallow. Nervous?

'You will catch your death out there,' Jon murmured softly, as if reluctant to break the quiet hum of the storm. His voice was almost as quiet as his movements and she told herself this should unsettle her. _Eyes open, always listening. _He looked to hand her the fur, but wavered as he watched her trembling figure closely. Such a stark contrast to the man she saw in the crowd earlier that day. No longer was he smiling with that crooked slant, but she never really made anyone smile anymore. Stepping forward slowly, Jon held the dripping fur to her and when she did not move he placed it gently around her shoulders. Though the pelt was sodden with rain, it started to quell her shivering almost immediately. The Stark's had lived long enough in this weather to know how to keep warm, it seemed.

'Thank you,' she whispered, her ever steady voice giving none of her inner turmoil away. As she continued to shiver slightly she saw Jon's posture stiffen.

'Do you not see the storm?' he asked, his deep voice rumbling with what she could only imagine was anger. Stepping back at the tone, she felt her weary muscles harden in response. 'Many before you have not lasted the cold in their chambers, let alone strolling around in the freezing rain, banging on closed gates.'

Fallyn bristled slightly at his words, embarrassed that he had seen her. But she did not need his anger, she was not a fool.

'I was not _strolling_,' she ground out, holding back harsher words on her tongue. This was not some witless guard she could curse at. She needed to keep her temper in check. 'I am quite aware it is raining.'

Jon's head moved slightly to one side as he frowned at her once more.

'This is not Greenstone,' Jon growled slightly, clearly having difficulty keeping his own temper in check. 'You would do well to learn to stay out of this weather. Winter is coming.'

Fallyn pulled the fur from her shoulders rather roughly and handed it back to the scowling man.

'Thank you for your help, _ser_,' she almost whispered, anger gone almost immediately as she remembered why she was in the rain in the first place. 'I do not need to learn anything, I am leaving as soon as the guards open the gates.'

As Jon took the fur from her, his fingers brushed over the wounds across her knuckles. Fallyn hissed slightly as he took her bruised fingers, instinct telling her to rip her hand back. The palm which her fingertips rested on was calloused and work-roughened, just like _his_ had been. But the fingers that touched her wounds were feather-light, gentle beyond any man's hand that had ever touched her. Fallyn could feel his steel gaze on her and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She knew he must have seen her hammering against the solid gates like she had lost her mind. In that moment, she probably had. As Jon held her shaking hand in his, she knew her sister would be safe here. She could leave and the Stark's, Jon, would look after Layah.

'Will you help me?' Fallyn whispered before she could stop herself. Lifting her gaze to Jon's, he once again held a look she could not decipher. He nodded slowly, as if weighing up what to say to her,

'The cuts are not deep, but I can-'

'Help me to leave, I mean,' she interrupted, her breathing picking up again at the thought of getting out of these walls, away from the King's men. Pulling her hand back slowly, she immediately missed the warmth of his fingers. _Get it together,_ she scowled inwardly. Jon did not speak, and she assumed it was because he didn't understand what she meant.

'I mean I need your help to leave, the men cannot hear me to open the gates,' she finished weakly, watching Jon's expression stay uncomfortably still.

'I know what you meant,' he said simply, and wiped the blood on his palm from her hand onto his shirt. Fallyn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Jon's gaze dropped to his feet, he was not going to help her. Fallyn's breath quickened and her heart began to race once more. The small amount of peace she had found had now disappeared and was building ever-bigger inside of her.

'I've seen that look before,' Jon spoke so quietly that Fallyn had to look at him to make sure that she had heard correctly. His eyes had darkened and he looked almost dangerously at her. Like he could see right through her. 'I've seen it in the eyes of the horses, right before we send them to the slaughter.'

Jon stepped forward slightly, and Fallyn matched his step backwards. The way he read her was unnerving. He shook his head slightly, 'You startle just like them. Nothing will hurt you in Winterfell,' he tried to reassure her.

Fallyn let out a harsh laugh which echoed around the barren room. Standing tall once more, she pushed aside her fear.

'It is not the wolves within these walls that would take me to the slaughter, Jon Snow,' she smiled bitterly. 'It is when you open your gates to others that this turns from a fortress to a cage.'

Jon regarded her quietly; the dangerous look still spread across his face, eyes black as they watched her.

'You are safe here,' he spoke with unnerving calm, 'The guards of Winterfell protect their own, not harm.

Fallyn shook her head in dark amusement, so he had heard. Of course he had heard, what else but pity would hold him in her company. This man was simply a boy if he held any notion that his guards would protect her, she was not under their watch.

'I can protect myself,' Fallyn murmured quietly, her voice now shaking as the cold ripped through her once again. 'I will be leaving as soon as those doors open.'

Pushing past him roughly, Fallyn made to leave the now unbearably silent room when Jon once again caught her arm. Fallyn made to push him roughly, when he spoke so close to her ear that she shivered from the sudden warm air.

'The gates will not open again tonight,' his deep voice rumbled, sending a trickle of warmth down her spine. Being so close, she could feel the heat radiating from him as he dipped his head slightly to speak to her. She could smell the earth, mint and leather as she took quickened breaths.

'Meet me at the stables at dawn, and I shall help you leave.'

Fallyn felt her heart squeeze slightly as she looked across into the dangerous black gleam of Jon's eyes. Could she trust him? She had been stupid enough to ask, what other choice did she have? She nodded slowly, and Jon released her arm. Just before he turned to leave the stables, he looked to her one last time, clenching his jaw against an unknown emotion.

'While you are here, and I am in these walls, you are safe,' he promised, leaving her as quietly as he entered, once again alone with the howl of the storm.


End file.
